


Stolen Images

by Alina_Petrova



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dalton Academy, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Skank Kurt Hummel, mention of Blaine but not Klaine, no Blaine wank
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina_Petrova/pseuds/Alina_Petrova
Summary: Курт любит рисовать людей исподтишка, но один из его любимых моделей, наконец, засёк его.Примечания:АУ предполагает, что Курт и Себастиан – одногодки.°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°Бета:lana_logСпасибище Иришке Алфеевой за обложечку! http://methaphizika.tumblr.com/





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stolen Images](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609345) by [Lady Divine (fhartz91)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine). 



Никто не замечает едва уловимые движения глаз Курта, когда он выглядывает поверх края своего блокнота. От того, что он так торопливо вскидывает и снова опускает взгляд, начинает болеть голова, но именно так ему удаётся делать зарисовки своих моделей без их ведома – благодаря быстрым точно рассчитанным выстрелам его внимательных голубых глаз. Его потрёпанный эскизник почти полон, и этот конкретный рисунок был уже вроде бы закончен, но он продолжал переделывать его в сотый раз, всегда находя что изменить или добавить – новую тень, иной изгиб бровей, более отчётливый контур губ.

Он сосредоточенно зажал между зубами пирсинг в языке, не совсем довольный тем, как вышел нос, но не желая опять стирать его.

С тем же успехом он мог начать рисунок по новой, но у него не осталось ни одного чистого листа.

Может, он сделает это, когда купит новый альбом после школы.

Он уже почти закончил, почти справился с тенью под носом, когда модель его наброска поднял взгляд. Курт отвёл глаза, дорисовывая остальное по памяти, но когда снова поднял голову, зеленоглазый парень, за которым он тайком поглядывал, всё ещё смотрел, приподняв бровь, в его направлении. Курт сделал мысленную заметку, что изгиб его брови не столь резкий, каким он изобразил его, и что надо внести изменения.

– На что пялишься, Хаммел? – рявкнул Себастиан, выпрямляясь на стуле. Из-за стопок книг, библиотекарь шикнул на него, призывая к тишине. 

– Ни на что того стоящее, Смайт, – Курт откинулся назад, захлопнув свой эскизник. Он уже собирался засунуть альбом в сумку, как тот вдруг выскользнул из его пальцев. Он начал озираться вокруг, пытаясь найти, куда он упал, как вдруг услышал саркастичное: 

– Ну-ка, ну-ка, что это у нас тут? – и Курт тут же понял, где его пропажа.

– Отдай, Смайт, – прорычал Курт, вскочив на ноги, готовый наброситься на Себастиана, чтобы заполучить свой блокнот обратно. Но Себастиан примерно на дюйм выше Курта, даже когда тот обут в свои драгоценные Док Мартенс на толстенной подошве, так что Себастиану не составило труда держать альбом вне досягаемости Курта.

– Неа, – ответил Себастиан. – Я вижу, ты проводишь всё время уткнувши нос в этот альбом, но ещё я заметил, что ты частенько смотришь на меня, так что у меня имеется подозрение, что здесь внутри что-то может иметь отношение ко мне.

– Твой эгоцентризм зашкаливает, если ты считаешь, что имеешь хоть какое-то отношение к истории Европы! – огрызнулся Курт, подпрыгнув, чтобы схватить альбом. С пустыми руками, он тяжело приземлился на корточки.

– Это да, но не думаю, чтобы в восемнадцатом веке в Европе были кофейни, – со злорадством заметил Себастиан, демонстрируя Курту открытую наугад страницу.

– Откуда ты знаешь? – поинтересовался Курт. – Ты там был?

Себастиан закатил глаза на жалкую реплику Курта и перевернул страницу.

– Недурной хоббитёнок, – прокомментировал Себастиан эскиз, где Блейн пел с собравшимися вокруг него Соловьями, включая его самого, отметил Себастиан. – И кстати, мои волосы не настолько высоко зачёсаны спереди. 

– Ну, не знаю. Ты хорошо смотрел? Или облако лака для волос затуманивает тебе взгляд, когда ты глядишься в зеркало? – Курт оставил попытки получить обратно эскизник, молясь, чтобы Себастиану поскорее наскучила эта забава, прежде чем он найдёт что-нибудь ещё.

В этот момент Себастиан принялся листать страницы, и его самодовольная улыбка постепенно превратилась в странную хмурую полу-ухмылку.

– Какого хрена… это всё я! – сказал Себастиан, глядя на него поверх альбома и ощущая, как жар поднимается вверх по шее от вида всех этих листов, заполненных эскизами его самого. – Ты, ебанутый урод!

– Придержите язык! – прикрикнула на него опять библиотекарь, но Себастиан проигнорировал её.

– Не обольщайся, неандерталец, – парировал Курт. – У тебя огромная голова. Массивный лоб. Так что тебя легко рисовать.

Курт сделал последнее усилие, чтобы отвоевать блокнот, вытягивая вверх руки, чтобы вырвать его, но Себастиан повернулся к нему спиной, изучая рисунки более тщательно.

Он наткнулся на набросок, изображающий его на поле для лакросса. Что-то в нём... завораживает, за отсутствием лучшего термина. Себастиан рассматривает детали – отдельные стежки по краю заплаты на его плече, капли на обмотке клюшки для лакросса, порез на губе с запёкшейся кровью в уголке. Тени от складок на рукаве в точности указывают Себастиану, какое это время суток. Унылое выражение его лица при взгляде на поле – не просто ради драматического эффекта. Это всё ему знакомо. Себастиан знал… он помнил этот день. Это был первый матч на их территории против Винчестерских Диких Котов, как раз после того, как Себастиан стал капитаном команды. Они проиграли эту встречу, и как бы незрело это ни выглядело, Себастиан почувствовал себя тогда опустошённым, его гордость оказалась попрана. Глядя на то, как Курт передал черты его лица – отстранённый взгляд, жёсткая линия рта, зреющий синяк под глазом, оставленный одним из членов команды соперников – Себастиан почти ощутил, как то разочарование зарождается в нём снова – или поднимается на поверхность, поскольку то чувство никогда на самом деле не угасало. Он хранил его, держался за него и использовал как стимул, чтобы никогда больше не позволить его команде проигрывать.

– Конечно, – Себастиан слабо усмехнулся, – нарисовал меня после единственной игры, которую мы проиграли.

Впрочем, и сам Себастиан вынужден был признать, что это был хороший выбор, так как из всех матчей, в которых Далтон участвовал и выиграл – даже чемпионат – именно эта запомнилась ему ярче всего.

Именно эта в наибольшей степени повлияла на него.

На следующем эскизе Себастиан рисовал в своей книге по математике во время занятий. Он наклонился над ней, заслоняя картинку (на которой, если он правильно помнил, был изображён Блейн Андерсон в ажурном корсете и панталонах в стиле румба) от глаз учителя, проходящего как раз мимо – кончик языка зажат между зубами, а брови сосредоточенно нахмурены. С обеих сторон Джефф и Уэс заглядывают ему через плечо – Уэс с осуждающим выражением, но со смешинками в глазах, а Джефф зажал рукой рот, чтобы не заржать в голос. Себастиан почти слышит, как Джефф давится смехом и фыркает, и вечно занудные упрёки Уэса: «Очень зрело, Смайт. Прямо по-взрослому!»

Но от последнего рисунка в альбоме у Себастиана перехватило дыхание. По идее, не должно было бы, но это так. Это не выхваченный из его прошлого момент – на этом рисунке Курт и Себастиан вместе. Там зима, они на улице, идет снег. На Себастиане синий свитер ручной вязки, что он получил на Рождество за год до этого от его полоумной бабки. Хотя эскиз чёрно-белый, Себастиан точно знает, что это за свитер, по контрастной отделке, нашитой вдоль плеч, и по тому, как неправильно лежит воротник (потому что Себастиан по дури постирал его в нормальном режиме, а не в деликатном, как было написано в инструкции). На Курте кожаная куртка с металлическими наклёпками на плечах, которую он надевал только для особых случаев, и чёрные джинсы, единственные без дыр и заплаток из всего его арсенала. Его волосы зачёсаны вверх, оставляя открытым лицо, а побрякушки не столь броски как обычно – только простые колечки и шарики вместо пластмассового паука и черепа, и прочей дешёвой бижутерии, которыми он разживается у Claire’s.

Они стоят под веточкой омелы... и целуются.

На самом деле, не целуются. Они в секунде от поцелуя – Себастиан наклонился к Курту, его взгляд сосредоточен на губах Курта. Курт закусил нижнюю губу, а уголок рта приподнят в полуулыбке. Этот рисунок выглядит более проработанным, чем другие, кажется, Курт провёл над ним гораздо больше времени; мелкие детали (как, например, татуировка звезды за ухом Курта или веснушки на лбу Себастиана) резче, определённее. И снег на заднем плане идеально передаёт иллюзию холода.

Вся эта картина дышит, а Курт на ней задерживает дыхание.

Глядеть на этот рисунок было всё равно что читать его дневник, вещи, которые Курт записывал для себя и никогда не собирался никому показывать.

– Курт... – Себастиан сглотнул горький привкус сожаления от осознания, насколько жестоко было смотреть эти рисунки без разрешения Курта.

Он вторгся в личную жизнь Курта.

И как ни странно, по какой-то причине, ему это действительно небезразлично.

– Курт, – вновь окликнул Себастиан, так и не получив ответа от юноши с фиолетовыми волосами, что недавно пылал праведным гневом позади него, – это чудес… 

Себастиан обернулся к тому месту, где сидел Курт, но и он, и его вещи исчезли.


	2. Found Images

Чувство вины заставляет людей делать странные вещи – иногда интересные, иногда смешные, но, тем не менее, странные.

Себастиана чувство вины подтолкнуло записаться на курсы изобразительного искусства.

Но Себастиан, в отличие от нормальных людей, не мучился совестью.

Обычные люди чувствуют вину из-за того, что сделали что-то дурное, и это вызывает у них естественное желание загладить эту самую вину – просто и ясно.

Себастиан _сделал_ нечто дурное. Он признал, что это так (или почти – перед самим собой, по крайней мере), но затем решил, что ему совершенно ни к чему заглаживать свою вину.

Что ему было нужно, так это убедиться кое в чём.

А именно – что в Курте Хаммеле нет ничего особенного. Положим, он умеет рисовать, и да, у него есть талант. Но кто сегодня не рисует! И кстати, подумалось Себастиану, тот портрет Блейна Андерсона в женском белье вышел у него очень даже прикольно. Может, он тоже сумеет стать художником. И если у него получится быть художником, то Курт Хаммел (художник) вовсе не особенный. И если Курт не представляет собой ничего особенного, как бы талантлив он ни был, значит все эти чувства, что возникают у Себастиана всякий раз, когда он разглядывает эскизы Курта – сердце сжимается в груди, от абсурдного наплыва эмоций при взгляде на каждый рисунок – это просто совпадение. Возможно, признание его таланта, но не более.

Это не означало, что Курт тронул его.

И это определенно не означало, что Себастиану, возможно, в какой-то малой, ничтожной степени _нравится_ сам Курт. Что он теперь видит Курта иначе, через призму его искусства.

Курт именно таков, каким себя преподносит. Ходячая проблема. Сканк. Неудачник.

Он не стоит времени Себастиана.

Даже если Себастиан уже несколько дней хвостом таскается за Куртом по коридорам на переменах.

Даже если Себастиан пытается найти любую возможность пересечься ним в столовой.

Даже если то, что Курт успешно избегает Себастиана всю неделю после инцидента с альбомом, слегка расстраивает Себастиана… самую малость – он всего лишь готов взобраться на стол прямо на уроке французского (одного из немногих предметов, которые они посещали оба) и публично умолять Курта о прощении.

Таким образом, чтобы изгнать даже идею о том, что Курт, может быть, совсем чуть-чуть, занимает все его мысли, Себастиан решил записаться в художественную школу.

Он сразу отмёл вариант посещать занятия по рисунку в Далтоне, так как был абсолютно уверен, что Курт там корни пустил. И, к сожалению, занятия в местных колледжах отпадали, поскольку Себастиан не успел подать заявление в срок. Он даже проверил состояние классов в общественном колледже, да он дошёл до _такой_ степени отчаяния. Но там группы оказались заполнены до отказа, плюс очередь ожидающих была длиной в милю, и что удивительно, обаяние и деньги, как выяснилось, не в силах помочь ему втиснуться туда. Единственный оставшийся курс, тот, что он изначально не хотел даже принимать в расчёт, и на который записался бы только при отсутствии другого выбора – и у него действительно не было выбора – находился в рекреационном центре.  
Вестервилльский рекреационный центр был не так уж и плох, учитывая все обстоятельства. У них имелся сад скульптур, одна из самых крупных публичных библиотек в округе, и довольно крутой бассейн (для общественного бассейна, разумеется). Плюс, они предлагали уроки тенниса под руководством профессиональных спортсменов на пенсии, к чему Себастиан относился с уважением.

Он хотел выучиться до уровня Курта, если не лучше, и Себастиан понимал, что вряд ли это произойдёт благодаря занятиям на курсах в рекреационном центре.

Но поскольку других вариантов не нашлось, он согласился пойти и на это. В конце концов, он пытался доказать вполне определённую концепцию. И если он прав, то занятия в этом классе являлись простой формальностью. 

Себастиан может быть художником.

 _Любой_ может быть художником.

Курт не особенный.

К концу второй недели Себастиан начал всерьёз сожалеть о своём решении, не потому, что он не думал, что у него есть талант (хотя, возможно, у него и начали возникать кое-какие сомнения), а потому, что, по его мнению, программа в этом классе – полная чушь. Да, именно это тормозило его – не собственная бездарность, а программа. Два вечера в неделю и утро субботы он проводил в поисках своего внутреннего Матисса. Но их преподаватель, миссис Перкинс – тощее создание примерно его роста с синими глазами и седой шевелюрой, которую она подкрашивала в светло-зеленый – обучала их только самым что ни на есть основам, и черепашьими темпами, к тому же.

Это сводило с ума.

Вначале они изучали цветовую палитру. Затем практиковались рисовать от руки круг – целый грёбанный час, проведённый, блять, за рисованием одних только чёртовых кругов. Затем они учились заштриховывать эти самые круги. До второй недели они даже не пытались нарисовать что-либо хоть отдалённо похожее на… что-нибудь, и Себастиан обманывал себя, полагая, будто они к чему-то движутся. Но на его втором субботнем занятии единственное, что он сумел изобразить, была довольно приличного вида груша... за исключением того, что это должен был быть апельсин. Этот курс не помогал ему добиться желаемого.

Скорее, наоборот.

У Себастиана не было на это терпения. Он хотел уже перескочить к победному финалу, когда ему удастся заполнить лист бумаги чем-то хотя бы вполовину столь же стоящим, как то, что Курт рисовал в своём блокноте.

Вот.

Он сказал это.

Он готов довольствоваться половиной.

Но насколько Себастиан понял, эти занятия не помогут ему добиться даже такого результата.

Как ни досадно было признать, но он подумал, что Курт мог бы, если бы Себастиан сумел убедить Курта научить его… только вот, разве это не противоречило конечной цели?

Себастиан решил покончить с этими занятиями. Он бросит их и найдёт что-то ещё. Может, ему и вовсе не нужны никакие курсы. Может, он поищет какие-нибудь подходящие видео на YouTube, которые ему помогут. Ведь именно так Джефф научился играть на бас-гитаре. И что насчет Боба Росса? Он научил сотни людей рисовать маленькие счастливые деревца и придурковатые горы на своём шоу на PBS.

Да. Так и надо поступить.

Только Себастиан, альбом и его компьютер.

Ни суеты, ни путаницы, и никаких дурацких занятий в классе.

Он собрал свои вещи и направился к двери.

– До свидания всем. До свидания. Отдохните как следует. Хороших выходных. Итак, мы увидимся на следующей неделе, мистер Смайт? – Миссис Перкинс успела настигнуть его своим вопросом, как он ни спешил поскорее уйти.

Себастиан остановился. Он постарался сохранить нейтральное выражение лица. Он так надеялся уйти без объяснений. Почему бы ему просто не сказать «да»? Да, он вернется? Это правда важно, если он солжёт и просто не появится больше? Почему он чувствует, что должен ей что-то объяснять? Он не должен. Она – одна из причин, почему он до сих ор не преуспел в своём начинании. Но, по неясным причинам, он не в состоянии её просто так отшить.

– Ох, кстати, об этом... я не думаю, что вернусь, – признался Себастиан.

– Правда? – Она приподняла одну из светло-зелёных бровей. – Но ты делаешь успехи... Твоя груша – настоящий прогресс.

Себастиан поморщился.

– Почему Вы хотите оставить курс? 

Себастиан вздохнул, стараясь не показывать, насколько ему не по себе. Ему не хотелось быть грубым и отмахнуться от неё, но он был совершенно не в настроении для долгой беседы. 

– Потому что, честно говоря, мне кажется, что мне нет толка от Ваших методов. Я имею в виду, я понимаю, Вы учите нас основам, но это не помогает мне достичь моей цели.

Она осмыслила его слова и задумчиво кивнула. 

– Мда. Возможно, это так. Становление художника – это очень индивидуальный путь. Путь, который я предлагаю, может быть не тем, который нужен Вам.

– Хм… как это верно, как верно, – согласился Себастиан в надежде, что это будет её последним словом по этому поводу, и он сможет убраться оттуда.

– Возможно, это бы помогло, если бы Вы сказали мне, почему хотите стать художником. – Она указала ему жестом на стул, а затем сложила ладони лодочкой под подбородком.

Он сжал челюсти и внутренне закричал. Дёрнуло же его в кои-то веки повести себя как порядочный человек, и полюбуйтесь, куда это его завело? Всё, чего он хотел, это уйти оттуда, а теперь он застрянет там _навсегда_. Что ж, это послужит ему уроком, что бывает, если не лгать.

Кроме того, как объяснить, что единственная причина, по которой он хочет стать художником – это кому-то в пику?

Себастиан взвесил все за и против двух дальнейших сценариев развития событий: сесть и побеседовать с ней или же найти отмазку и смыться. Миссис Перкинс, при всех её недостатках в качестве преподавателя рисования, не знала Себастиана как самодовольного мудака, каким он был в стенах Академии Далтон. Было приятно знать, что есть на свете хоть один такой человек. Так что, он принял её молчаливое приглашение и, опустившись на стул, глубоко вздохнул и сдался. Но не совсем. Он не мог открыться и просто сказать: «Я хочу стать художником, потому что так я смогу доказать, что кое-кто другой, кто, _действительно_ превосходный художник, не представляет из себя ничего особенного»… Теперь _это_ звучало как-то по-мудацки. Ладно, он будет ходить вокруг истины, насколько возможно близко, но не касаясь её непосредственно, просто чтобы посмотреть, что она может сказать.

– Почему я хочу стать художником? – повторил он, как будто начиная устный доклад. – Дело в том, что недавно я увидел рисунок и подумал, ну, знаете, хотелось бы и мне уметь... так.

– Ясно, – откликнулась миссис Перкинс. – В этом есть смысл. Многие входят в мир искусства из-за того, что их тронула чья-то работа.

– Тронула? – Себастиан натужно хохотнул. Почему она выбрала именно это слово? _Просто... почему?_ – Я не... я не был тронут. Я не говорил, что он тронул меня. Нет, не тронул. Я...

– Позавидовал? – попыталась угадать она.

– Нет, нет, я бы не сказал, что это зависть.

– Восхищение?

– Да, – ответил Себастиан, немного приближаясь к истине. – Я восхищаюсь его работами. И очень сильно.

– Следовательно, Вы решили записаться в художественную школу, потому что Вас восхитило чужое творчество, но теперь у Вас возникли проблемы с созданием собственного.

– Не совсем... – Себастиан мысленно вернулся к своему рисунку Блейна. Но потом он вспомнил эскиз Курта, на котором было изображено, как он делает этот рисунок, и понял, что это бесконечно превосходит его каракули. Затем в его памяти возник набросок Курта с Себастианом на поле для лакросса ... и тот последний, на котором они двое целуются… и его разум невольно сравнил все эти рисунки с его жалким гибридом груши-апельсина. – Да, – признал он. – Да, совершенно точно.

– Мне кажется, Вам не хватает вдохновения.

– Вдохновения?

– Да. Всё мастерство в мире имеет значение лишь в определённой мере, мистер Смайт. И как я уже сказала, думаю, результаты ваших первых усилий дают надежды. Но только то, что вы вкладываете в ваше искусство, делает его особенным, делает его вашим, делает его живым. Таланту необходима увлечённость. Если Вы готовы практиковаться, тратить на это время и усилия, Вы сможете достичь хороших результатов. Но без вдохновения нет страсти, и Вы не добьётесь многого. Это не будет Вам в радость. И у Вас не будет никаких причин продолжать этим заниматься. Так что, если Вы действительно хотите стать художником, вы должны спросить себя – что Вас увлекает? Что служит Вам вдохновением?

Себастиан сразу же подумал об эскизах Курта и почувствовал странный дискомфорт в груди. Он знал, что его вдохновляет, что вдохновляло его на протяжении всего этого нелепого «пути», даже если ему не хотелось признавать этого.

_Вот дерьмо._

***

В течение следующих пяти дней Себастиан из кожи вон лез, чтобы заставить Курта поговорить с ним, разве что только не ложась поперёк его пути, когда тот шёл по коридору. И единственной причиной, почему он не сделал этого, являлось то, что он был уверен – Курт просто наступит на него и пойдёт дальше. Эти его Док Мартенс выглядели довольно внушительно и наверняка причинили бы немалую боль, встреться с ними его бок или живот.

Но теперь, когда Себастиан точно знал, что он чувствует, ему было необходимо привлечь внимание Курта. Он должен был сказать ему.

И он должен был извиниться.

Наконец, Себастиан решил, что нужно сделать что-то такое, чего Курт не сможет игнорировать. Он уселся за стол, где Курт обычно обедал, достал альбом и блокнот Курта, раскрыл оба и начал рисовать. Вот только Себастиан не просто рисовал что попало. Он взялся копировать один из драгоценных эскизов Курта.

Курт заметил Себастиана за рисованием и ухмыльнулся, уже готовый пройти мимо. Но когда Курт увидел свой эскизник открытым на столе, где каждый мог его увидеть, он пулей подлетел к нему.

– Какого хрена ты делаешь, Смайт?

– Рисую, – ответил Себастиан, не отрываясь от своего занятия.

– Ты срисовываешь мои наброски... – Курт заглянул через руку Себастиана и поморщился, – ... плохо.

– Эй. Стараюсь как могу.

– Ты смеёшься надо мной? – поинтересовался Курт с кислой миной, скрестив руки на груди.

– Нет! – вскинулся Себастиан не привычный к искренним интонациям. – Нет, - повторил он, уже спокойнее. – Клянусь, нет. Не мог бы ты... присесть на минутку? – Себастиан выдвинул стул рядом с ним из-под стола, но Курт не двинулся, и Себастиан испугался, что сейчас упустит свой шанс. – Пожалуйста? 

Курт взглянул на пустой стул, пытаясь распознать замысел Себастиана, понять, что тот надеялся выгадать. Так и не сумев, он нехотя сел.

– У тебя пять минут.

– Это очень щедро с твоей стороны, – пробубнил Себастиан себе под нос.

Курт развалился на стуле, слегка ссутулившись и расставив ноги – само воплощение небрежности. 

– Ладно. Говори.

– Хорошо, – Себастиан выдохнул, его сердце бешено колотилось. Он надеялся, что дело дойдёт до этого, но на самом деле не слишком верил. Он не хотел облажаться. – Я пытаюсь копировать твои рисунки, потому что твоё творчество... вдохновляет меня.

Признание прозвучало тошнотворно, когда Себастиан услышал его в собственном исполнении, но оно произвело определённое впечатление на Курта. Холодный проблеск в его глазах слегка подтаял, и он сел прямее.

Себастиану удалось. Он привлёк внимание Курта.

– Особенно... особенно этот.

Себастиан открыл альбом Курта на последней странице, там, где Курт нарисовал их с Себастианом почти поцелуй. Курт зло прищурился, словно был готов развернуться и врезать ему.

– Так и _знал_ , что ты решил поиздеваться! – Он вскочил с места, но Себастиан схватил его за куртку и дёрнул обратно на стул.

– Мне правда _нравится_ , – процедил Себастиан сквозь зубы. – Господи, можешь ты просто принять комплимент?

– Могу, – огрызнулся Курт, – но от тебя я их никогда раньше не слышал.

Это было правдой, так что Себастиан не стал спорить. 

– И это заставило меня задуматься, – продолжил он, – что я тоже так могу. И я попробовал. Не потому, что я хотел, а потому, что я...

– Потому что ты – что?

– О, Боже, не заставляй меня произносить это! – Себастиан закинул голову назад, глядя в потолок и моля о каком-нибудь божественном вмешательстве.

– Если ты хочешь, чтобы я остался, ты должен убедить меня, – сказал Курт, не имея ни малейшего представления, что творится в голове Себастиана, но умирая от желания выяснить это. – И это подразумевает, что тебе придётся сказать мне то, что тебе не хочется, чем бы оно там ни было.

Себастиан вздохнул. Это убьёт его. Он был уверен. Но он уже зашёл так далеко. Он сможет пройти до конца.

– Мне нравятся твои работы, – признался Себастиан. – Они тронули меня. Это просто... так чертовски здорово. И мне жаль, что я посмотрел их без твоего разрешения, но в то же время я рад, что сделал это, потому что это заставило меня понять, что мне... вроде как... ну, _ты_ нравишься.

Глаза Курта распахнулись, а с кончика языка уже готово было сорваться «Да пошёл ты к чёрту!» Но не сорвалось. Прежде чем реагировать, он решил посмотреть, не стоит ли за этим что-то ещё – в чём подвох? Потому что если и был во всём Далтоне человек, которому Курт даже по ошибке не мог понравиться, так это Себастиан. И теперь он сам заявляет это Курту в лицо? Когда, чёрт возьми, это успело произойти? Где _он_ был?

– И, может, я никогда не научусь толком рисовать, но, честно говоря, это не самое важное для меня.

Курт закатил глаза и снова поднялся. 

– Так почему ты тратишь моё время, Смайт? Я никогда не вёлся на твои шутки.

– Это не шутка, и ты бы убедился в этом, если бы не отрывал свою задницу от стула чуть дольше минуты. – Он схватил Курта за запястье и во второй раз усадил обратно. – Это не важно для _меня_ , но это важно для _тебя_. И я типа надеялся, что... что ты скажешь мне, почему.

Курт нервно усмехнулся. 

– Ну да, конечно. – Он огляделся вокруг в поисках кого-то, кто снимает их на видео или готовится облить его поросячьей кровью. Целую минуту он просидел в настороженном молчании, но когда ничего особенного так и не произошло, он позволил себе немного расслабиться. 

– По правде? 

– По правде.

– То есть, без шуток? Ты хочешь, чтобы я сидел здесь перед тобой и утомлял подробностями о том, почему я художник.

– Да. Абсолютно точно. 

Курт с сомнением изогнул бровь. 

– Ты в курсе, что я не слишком-то доверяю тебе?

– Уловил.

– И я оставляю за собой право уйти в любой момент.

– Понял.

Курт замер, ожидая какого-нибудь удара из-за угла, потому что предполагал, что если он должен быть, то сейчас самое время. Но чем дольше он ждал, тем больше начинал верить, что, может быть, Себастиан Смайт на этот раз честен. Нет, Курт всё ещё не доверял ему полностью, но готов был попытаться.

Ради возможности превратить тот последний рисунок в реальность – это того стоило.

– Знаешь, Смайт, – произнёс Курт, придвигая свой стул поближе, и что-то тёплое зародилось у него в груди, когда он услышал, как Себастиан вздохнул с облегчением, – возможно, ты не безнадёжен.


	3. Love Imitates Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> О том, как Курт приревновал Себастиана, когда, листая его альбом для рисования, нашёл там дар от поклонника.  
> _________________________________________  
> Просто короткое «где они сейчас». Зарисовка, показывающая, что стало с Куртом и Себастианом спустя несколько месяцев.
> 
> ____________________________________________________

– Это просто смешно... кто, чёрт возьми... они хоть знают, как держать карандаш? Видимо нет. Небось так слюни распустили, что где уж было сосредоточиться... как будто у него разрез глаз такой формы... бля, хоть бы мигали время от времени, чтобы избавиться от сердечек перед глазами, Боже, блядь, чёрт...

Себастиан готов был расхохотаться, но сдержался. Он не хотел выдавать себя. Сердитый бубнёж Курта разбудил Себастиана добрых пятнадцать минут назад, но он не подавал вида. Он симулировал сон, чтобы дослушать гневные излияния своего парня до конца.

– И как же они?.. Просто давайте, блять, никогда и никто не будет брать его альбом... наверняка это тешит его самолюбие... слишком поздно, пустоголовые, оно и так уже безразмерное...

Себастиан приподнял веко, заинтригованный, о чём это Курт говорил. Его альбом? Никто не пользуется альбомом Себастиана, кроме него. Ну, случилось один раз, но там не было ничего такого.

Выглянув из-за подушки, Себастиан не обнаружил Курта на своей стороне кровати, но продолжал слышать его голос поблизости, причём, всё громче, по мере того, как интонации становились злее.

Себастиан подполз к краю матраса и нашёл Курта сидящим на полу, скрестив ноги, со своим эскизником на коленях – тем, в кожаном переплете, который мама Себастиана купила Курту после каникул. Себастиан тоже получил такой, в тот день, когда она узнала, что её сын не только занимается в художественном классе (его мама и сама баловалась немного рисованием ещё в колледже и была твёрдо убеждена, что занятия искусством обязательны), но и что он, наконец, нашёл себе хорошего парня.

После двух месяцев вместе, Себастиан привёл Курта к себе домой, чтобы познакомить с роднёй. Родители Себастиана _обожали_ Курта, особенно его мать. Как оказалось, в колледже у неё было то, что она назвала фазой _Сид и Нэнси_. Она носила исключительно деним и кожу, красила волосы в платиновый, слушала британский панк-рок, и делала некоторые другие вещи, в которых чуть было не призналась, но успела вовремя остановиться. Она сказала, что Курт с его фиолетовыми волосами, кожаной курткой и пристрастием к серебряным украшениям, вызвал к жизни множество воспоминаний.

Учитывая, что когда-то Себастиан оценивал Курта основываясь на его внешности и решил, что Курт не стоит его времени, _это_ оказалось полной неожиданностью.

Себастиан не сразу увидел, что именно довело Курта до такого взвинченного состояния, но он успел бросить взгляд на рисунок, над которым в тот момент Курт лихорадочно работал – портрет Себастиана углём, по памяти, один из лучших, что Курт когда-либо создавал. Этот эскиз выглядел почти так же захватывающе, как тот, где Курт нарисовал их двоих под омелой.

Почти.

Хотя некоторые наброски, которые он сделал в последнее время – где они целуются на одном из диванов в хоровой Соловьёв или обжимаются, спрятавшись в нише рядом с кабинетом математики, или где они занимаются любовью в постели в комнате Себастиана – были не хуже.

– Что ты делаешь? – поинтересовался Себастиан, решив проявиться, когда Курт швырнул использованный уголёк в сторону, чтобы тут же схватить новый, и Себастиан увидел, в каком состоянии был отброшенный кусочек угля – злобно искрошенный почти до основания яростно сжимавшими его пальцами Курта, пока он водил им по бумаге.

– Что… я листал твой альбом, это моё право...

– Это твоё право... – подтвердил Себастиан, потому что это было одним из условий Курта, когда они решили встречаться. Себастиан продолжал тогда совать нос в альбом Курта без спроса, и это было неправильно. Но он просто не мог перестать тайком заглядывать в него. Правда к тому времени Курт обнаружил, что он вроде как и не против. Но если Себастиан получил полную свободу действий, чтобы просматривать эскизы Курта, когда ему вздумается, то и Курту полагалось такое же право относительно Себастиана.

Они даже подписали контракт на этот счёт.

– И я нашёл это... – Курт повернул к нему раскрытый альбом Себастиана, указывая карандашом нужное место. Там красовался контурный рисунок, изображавший лицо Себастиана – набросок вполне достойно передавал сходство, но не дотягивал до нынешнего технического уровня Себастиана. И даже рядом не стоял с невероятными работами Курта. – Я и не знал, что у тебя имеется почитатель в этом твоём маленьком арт-классе.

– Откуда ты знаешь, что это не я нарисовал? – спросил Себастиан, подобравшись поближе и опустив подбородок на плечо Курта. Курт не отпихнул его, что Себастиан счёл обнадеживающим знаком.

По крайней мере, Курт не злился на _него_.

– _Я тебя умоляю! Это совершенно_ не твой стиль, – Курт усмехнулся, небрежно взмахнув рукой в сторону рисунка. – Здесь пользовались тонкой ручкой, а не карандашом, который ты _всегда_ используешь, и давили слишком сильно. Это минимализм, неровный, без штриховки, ни следа твоего драматизма... – Себастиан ухмыльнулся. Миссис Перкинс говорила то же самое о его работе – что в ней есть определённая драма. Это и то, что у него склонность к штриховке. Приятно было знать, что два самых больших художественных авторитета в его жизни сходились во мнениях о его работе. – По правде сказать, выглядит, будто его нарисовал пятилетка.

– Ты близок к истине, – Себастиан поцеловал Курта в ухо, по большей части, чтобы подразнить.

– Неужели ты, наконец, признаёшь собственную инфантильность?

– Нет. Я признаю, что не я нарисовал это. А пацан десяти лет. Мой двоюродный братишка, Майк.

Чмокнув Курта в чувствительное местечко за ухом, Себастиан почувствовал, как тот задохнулся, по инерции размазывая рукой тень на рисунке под подбородком Себастиана, пока не застыл неподвижно. 

– Что?

– Ага. Он взял у меня альбом, не спрашивая, а потом сказал, что хотел нарисовать это специально для меня, но я думаю, что на самом деле он хотел сделать так, чтобы _ты_ его увидел. Ты же знаешь, какой он застенчивый, когда речь идёт о его работах.

– Это _он_ сделал? – переспросил Курт, глядя на рисунок теперь по-новому.

– А ты знаешь, как он боготворит тебя.

– Это действительно здорово, – продолжил Курт, откладывая собственный рисунок в сторону, чтобы сосредоточиться на этом, в то время как чувство вины заменяло гнев и ревность в его груди.

– Угу. Твой _огромный_ поклонник... Его сердечко будет разбито, если он узнает, что его кумир считает его неудачником.

Курт снова задохнулся, но на сей раз от возмущения. 

– Себастиан! Ты не _посмеешь_!

– Правда? – отозвался Себастиан с озорными искорками в глазах.

– Правда, – сказал Курт, и в его голосе прозвучали угроза _и_ обещание.

– А что ты мне дашь, чтобы не рассыпались в прах мечты десятилетнего мальчика? Который всем сердцем _любит_ тебя и твои работы?

Курт закатил глаза, оставил альбом, вытер руки от угля и забрался обратно на кровать. 

– Ты шантажист, ты знаешь об этом, Смайт? – сказал он, стягивая со своего бойфренда пижамные штаны, и пригвоздил к матрасу его ноги.

– Да, я шантажист, который сейчас получит феноменальный минет.

– Как скажешь, – согласился Курт и, не теряя времени, обхватил губами член Себастиана.

– Ну, ты же художник, – со стоном заметил Себастиан, поправляя затем подушку и устраиваясь поудобнее. – Воспринимай это как акт творчества.


End file.
